1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for forming an electrically conductive material. More particularly, this invention relates to electrically conductive poly(.beta.-diketone).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Doped polymers such as polyacetylene are known in the art. That is, semi-conducting acetylene polymers such as polyacetylene can be chemically doped in a controlled manner with electron acceptor and/or electron donor dopants to produce p-type and n-type electrically conducting doped acetylene polymers. Such doping procedures and the resultant doped acetylene polymers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,903 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,216. Further, a reversible electrochemical method for modifying the electrically conductive properties of an organic polymer, which is dopable with an anionic dopant to a more highly electrically conductive state, which polymer can be used in secondary batteries is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,114. U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,060 describes the preparation of polyacetylenes useful as electrical conductors when doped. However, the problem with the prior art doped acetylene polymers is that they are environmentally unstable. That is, they are subject to oxidative degradation and instability in the presence of air, moisture and certain common chemicals. This results in loss of conductivity.
It is also known to produce poly(.beta.-diketone) from either ketene or diketene with a BF.sub.3 catalyst. See R. Oda, S. Munemiya and M. Okano, Makromol Chem. 43, 149-151 (1961).